Electronic devices such as tablets, mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, notebook computers, televisions, digital picture frames, large displays, or the like, have helped to reduce the volume of printing and increase paperless environments. Nevertheless, printed content still plays a significant portion of life and business. Even with the many benefits of digital content, printed content is still desirable.
More and more electronic devices, especially mobile computers, are being built with cameras and other sensors to capture and gather information. However, using such instruments for accurate, quick, and seamless detection of papers, documents, and other objects still is lacking.
Current work environments look to digitize information to do work on a computer and manage documents. This brings the real-world into the digital world where information and documents mostly flow one direction into the digital world. However, bringing the digital world to a real-world work environment is also desired since many documents are printed and people enjoy reading books. In this working model, information mostly flows from the digital world to the real-world.
Therefore, it is desirable to detect paper documents, books, and other objects using one or more image sensors to provide an enhanced paper-digital environment.